Current sensors are widely used in measurement systems for monitoring and protective devices. They are common in industrial protection and load monitoring devices, and are typically used to provide data about load currents. Multiple types of current sensors exist. Two common types of current sensors are, for example, iron core current transformers and air core Rogowski sensors. Each type of current sensor has well understood performance based on design characteristics and physical properties. For both iron core and Rogowski sensors and the circuits and algorithms used to convert their output to usable current measurement data, one variable impacting their measurement accuracy is the frequency of current being measured. Error as a function of frequency can limit the range of application of the current sensors, or impact the design of the sensor or products using the sensor by requiring tighter tolerances or more expensive materials to reduce the error as a function of frequency.